


To Build a Home

by ilerya82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilerya82/pseuds/ilerya82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it best, 'to build a home' featuring Captain Swan and the home that these two adorable idiots find in each other.  Songfic built off the lyrics of The Cinematic Orchestra's <i>To Build A Home</i> which has been giving me CS feels for some time now. If you haven't heard this song before, give it a listen <a href="http://youtu.be/QB0ordd2nOI">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Build a Home

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I don't see Elsa as the 'Ice Queen' mentioned in here - I'm thinking this is Elizabeth Mitchell's character... The real Snow Queen... I total see an Emma/Elsa brotp - I think I need that friendship like air.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not even the lyrics of this beautiful song that are italicized in bold below ;) If you recognize dialogue, it's because it's from the show itself - why tamper with greatness if you don't have to!

**_There is a house built out of stone_ **  
**_Wooden floors, walls and window sills_ **  
**_Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust_ **  
**_This is a place where I don't feel alone_ **  
**_This is a place where I feel at home._ **

He's spent years aboard this ship.  His hands trailed across the surface of the desk in the Captains Quarters, which had been his home for centuries.  The enchanted wood that made up every inch seemingly infused with every emotion swirling in his mind.  

He had packed every item he couldn't bear to part with into his satchel.  His brother's sextant, some hand drawn maps that he had poured his heart into on the lonely nights out at sea in far off realms, the old logbook of Liam's (because he would be damned if he left  _that_  behind), and a small wooden box filled with the only treasures of his childhood and his family that he had left to his name made the sack heftier than usual but nothing when compared with the weight he had felt pressing down on him for the past year.  The incredible longing ache that he'd tried to silence the only way he knew how.  With one last fleeting glance at his former home, he extinguished the candle and ascended the ladder rung by rung to the deck above. 

Walking to the helm, Killian let his hand rest one last time on the wheel.  He felt the spindles, worn and aged yet one of the most beautiful things he had ever had the chance to touch in his lifetime.  Centuries of adventures, with Liam... Milah... Bae... 

One traitorous tear slid down his cheek as the memories flooded him.  Some good, some horrendously awful.   Memories of love.  Memories of family, of hopes and dreams. 

_And I built a home_  
for you  
for me

Memories of home that was never quite  _enough._ A home that never was quite real enough, and that was always fleeting. 

**_Until it disappeared_ **  
**_from me_ **  
**_from you_ **

They were all gone now, and his home felt rather empty.  One by one, every person that he had loved had been taken from him.  The blackened lonely heart that he had been as 'Captain Hook' formed from the ashes of the loss of Liam, strengthened by the loss of Milah at the hands of the crocodile Rumpelstiltskin, and the loss of a chance for redemption with Baelfire and his fleeing the man whom he thought responsible for taking his mother from him.

His home was empty again when they'd left.  Just another place to rest his weary bones at night, without the hope, the joy, or the happiness that should be there.  And then there was Emma...

Emma Swan, the Saviour, the pirate princess, the little lost girl that was so desperately searching for  _home_ and  _family_ and a sense of belonging.  So much like him, they understood each other.  Wholly and completely.  For a moment Killian had felt  _home_ and  _happiness_ and  _hope_  echo aboard his ship when she had been there. 

But she was gone, just like them... In this year, this year of searching for something to dull the ache of every moment he had thought of her, or tried to push thoughts and dreams of her from his mind.  The weight of the past and the loneliness of three hundred years had nearly crushed his heart. 

His hand caressed the rail as he walked to the gangplank.  Stopping at the edge, he turned one more time for a final goodbye to the place that had been as close to a home as he had ever known.

"Gods, but I will miss you old girl."

**_And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust..._ **

Sucking in a deep breath, Killian set himself in motion.  One foot in front of the other as he set his sights on the tavern where he would find a magic bean and his ticket back to the land without magic. 

* * *

_"You traded your ship for me?"_

_"Aye..."_

__

 

* * *

 

_**Out in the garden where we planted the seeds** _  
_**There is a tree as old as me** _  
_**Branches were sewn by the color of green** _  
_**Ground had arose and passed its knees** _

They were, just as he'd said all those years ago at the top of a beanstalk, quite the team.  Fighting the Wicked Witch, traveling through time portals, and fixing the disastrous mess that Emma had managed to make of her parent's fairy tale love story, Killian had always been by her side.  Her constant.  This man, this incredibly dashing pirate-turned-hero who looked at her like she hung the moon and believed in her with an unshakeable faith... How had she possibly held back her feelings for so long?

Surely, he'd known how she felt about him.  It was written in every touch, every kiss, every stolen moment.  It was whispered with every goodnight kiss, or every soft moan that escaped her in the throws of passion.  It was there with every trial they faced, together or separately. 

_I love you._

_The first time the words fell from her lips, she'd nearly lost him.  Stupid, stubborn pirate thinking he should be a human shield when the Ice Queen had been battling them.  As he lay, deathly cold on the ground by her side, a fiery rage had leaped forth from her in waves taking the Icy Queen with it.  Ice is no match for fire._

_Sinking to her knees beside him, a choked sob escaped her as she checked to see if he was still breathing.  This was unlike any other magic she had ever experienced.  Normally, the spells wrought vanished with the death of their caster, but elemental magic was different.  Elsa had taught her that._

_"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart, Emma," Elsa said softly as her hand came to rest on Emma's shoulder._

_She could hear the sorrow in her friend's voice as the tears streamed down her cheeks, but she could also hear the hope.  Emma had held back for so long, refused to admit that this man could possibly mean so much to her.  It was time.  She had to just let it go._

**But I could hurt him...**

_Let... it... go._

_"Please, you can't leave me now," she whispered as she leaned her body over his, cupping his cheeks in her hands.  Her lips hovered inches from his and she closed her eyes, willing every crack in her heart and soul to seal shut in ocean of pure love she felt for him.  "I love you, Killian.  Come back to me.  I love you."_

_She pressed her lips to his and felt a warmth was over her body.  It was like the fire she had conjured not moments before, but so very, very different.  It was filled with hope and faith, trust and love.  It was filled with dreams and desire, joy and sorrow.  It was love._

_True Love... and it was glorious._

_Opening her eyes as she pulled back, Emma watched the colour flush back into his skin.  His cheeks returning to a rosy glow as he gasped sharply for the breath the ice had stolen from him.  Something between a laugh and sob emerged from her as the corners of her mouth pulled up into a smile.  Now she understood.  When he opened his eyes, smiling back at her, she understood just how he could think she hung the moon, the stars, the sun... Because to him, she did - just like he did for her._

_"If I'd known all it took was being blasted by that Wintery Witch to get you to say it, I would have jumped in front of her frosty magic ages ago, lass," Killian smirked and chuckled, raising his eyebrow suggestively as he reached his hand up wipe the tears from her cheeks._

She wasn't going to let him go.  Sure, they stumbled every now and then because neither of them had shared their life with some one else for a very long time.  There were moments of insecurity, moments where the urge to run overcame her (because really, she had always run before she could get too attached and they would leave and hurt her) but Killian just held her tighter.  His faith burning strong enough for the both of them.

Staring at her reflection in the floor length mirror of her parent's spare bedroom, she realized that she wasn't a little lost girl anymore.  She had a  _home._ Killian had not only brought her home, to her family, but he had built one with her - and was continuing to do so.  The intricate bead work on the bodice of this corseted wedding dress was a testament to that! 

Who'd have thought?  The little lost princess and the pirate - a fairy tale love story come true.

_**By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top** _  
_**I climbed the tree to see the world**_  
 _**When the gusts came around to blow me down**_  
 _**Held on as tightly as you held onto me**_  
 _**Held on as tightly as you held onto me......**_

* * *

_**And I built a home** _  
_**for you**_  
 _**for me**_

_**Until it disappeared** _  
_**from me**_  
 _**from you**_

"And they lived - and loved - happily ever after..." He closed the very worn, leather bound book he'd loved for so long.  He didn't really need it to tell this story, it was one he knew like the back of his hand.  

"Daddy?"

"Yes, darling."

"Is it really, _ **really**  _true?  Really?"

"Maybe you should ask Grandma and Grandpa when they get here tomorrow.  They'll tell you all about it," Henry leaned forward to tuck his daughter in, kissing her brow.  "Goodnight my little princess.  Sweet dreams."

And it was true.  Every last word...

_  
**And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust...** _

__

**Author's Note:**

> **_The final part of my CS Secret Survivor Gift is complete! For whisperofgrace, I hope you enjoyed this little songfic that was just chalk full of feels! Manips are not really my forte, but I do love writing songfics so... This came out too! :)_ **


End file.
